Mad World
by JGrayzz
Summary: He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. Some monsters are made ever before they hit the arena, and when you place monsters into an equally monstrous environment, it can make the world a little more mad. A new president steps up to the plate, guaranteed to create a horror the likes of which Panem will never forget.


"**Mad World"**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**A/N – Welcome, friends. I'd like to indulge you with an adventure you might find satisfying. Perhaps you might find it saddening, or you may find it just downright demented. Whatever the case, I wish you to take a seat and get comfortable. This will be a tale you will not soon forget.**

**I am practically new here, despite my involvement in some wonderful projects behind the scenes. One of them being Bring Them To Their Knees, which is a wonderful story filled with highly talented authors that I very much recommend for anyone a fan of memorable complex characters and suspenseful plots. I promised my self I would develop my own story, with my own characters, and my own plot; but I have failed once again. I have succumbed to the unrelenting forces of author and reader participation. I have for some time now, found the idea of taking other people's ideas and concepts, and turning them into a Broadway production of sorts, rather intriguing. **

**If you haven't guessed it yet, this story will be a SYOT. These stories have become quite controversial in the past year on. However, the idea was too exciting to pass up. So I figured, if I'm going to do a SYOT, I might as well make it legal. I don't want this thing taken down. Now, before you decide to scroll down to the reviews and send me a form, I wanted to state that this will not be necessary. I will only be accepting tributes and forms through PM ONLY. I'm going to repeat it for the sake of those afflicted with short term memory loss...PM ONLY. **

**Along with this, the form will not be located here within the chapter. The form will be on my profile. Please, take the time to open a new window and go to my profile. There, my form will remain, cluttered in between large amounts of unnecessary profile information. Although, it shouldn't be too difficult to locate. It will feature in bold print above it, "SYOT FORM". Do not be frightened to venture into my profile, it's actually rather chill. **

**One word of forewarning, the form will be rather long. Longer than most SYOT's. This is because I want to obtain every possible little detail I can about the character you're sending me. I'm going to be almost literally stepping into the shoes of your characters, and I also do not want to disappoint any of you with misinterpretations and irregularities. Basically, when you hand over your character, I want to reinforce the fact that they will fall into good hands. So, if you feel the need to add a "Submission Form Part 2" or "Form Cont'd", then please, do so. I encourage you to be as in depth as possible when submitting, even if it requires multiple PM's. The more detail, the better. Also in my profile, I will post the District list and spots that are taken or open. If you wish to reserve a spot, then simply PM me the spot you wish reserved. Later, you can come back and send me the form without the risk of your spot being taken. **

**When you submit a character, I'd like to make one thing clear. Although, writing a bunch of Mary-Sues and beefed up, 300 pound Garys would be humorous to some, I'd like this story to feature complex and dark characters. If a character's back-story or sub-plot intrigues me, I'll be more inclined to take it. If a character's back-story solely consists on a strained relationship with their sibling as well as being the son or daughter of the Mayor, then I'll be less inclined to take it. In all honesty, I'll allow a lot of things to pass that may seem unusual or just plain screwed up. I want unique, not bland. **

**I'm also going to need some help from the readers concerning Arena ideas, so if you've got any input or advice, feel free to lend a hand to this amateur. **

**Anyways, on to the meaning behind this story. It's entitled "Mad World" for a reason. It depicts the horrific effects the Games can have on the citizens of Panem, and the monsters the tributes can become. Some tributes are monsters even before they arrive into the Games, and they're not always your typical Career either. There are a lot of dark secrets this year, and the realization that nothing is ever completely as it seems makes the world crumble a bit faster than it should. There are darker things than death out there, and I'd like this story to represent that. The Games are unspecified, and I think it's best that they remain so throughout the story. The President of Panem also has no verifiable identity, and they are never actually seen. This just makes the Capitol all the more sinister. **

**Alright, enough of my blabbering. You all got the point. Time to submit! Please, take your time when doing so. Imagination can never be rushed. Updates will be slow at first, but I'll be sure to get to the Reapings once everyone has submitted. **

**One quick question, should I do the Reapings all in one chapter, or would you like to see them in regular format? **

**Thanks, and enjoy this little prologue. This is going to be a thrill ride...**

* * *

**Peacekeeper Casper**

* * *

I was new here, just a guy trying to feed his kids. I never wanted to be involved in these Games, but I figured if there's money and opportunity, there isn't much to lose. I'm an average guy—just your typical Joe. I was recently sent here to the grand Capitol to guard the President during his first night in office. It was strange, considering all the guys they send in to back the grand daddy up every year. It's not like they needed a new guy like me.

I'm of average descent, kind of tall, and happily normal looking. I refuse to be littered by...litter.

I clasp my hands behind my back as I observed the inhabitants of the Capitol. Glance to the left, and I see an orange woman with several limbs; whether they're real or not, I couldn't tell ya. I suppose she's an octopus, but there's only five of those arms. Who am I kidding? The Capitol never had the highest intelligence, but now I realize they can't even count.

One glance to my right; I see some folks clad in studded suits. They're blue. A lot of these guys are blue; why couldn't they be purple or something? It's kinda depressing. I tried asking a guy the same question earlier, but he couldn't be bothered. He corrected me; apparently his skin was the shade of "Sky". Silly me, I should have known the sky wasn't blue.

I shift to my other leg, tired of standing against the velvet colored wall by the entrance to the plaza.

_I wanna get out of here. This place is full of freaks. _

This place is getting to me more than it should. Really, I'm the only guy here with a normal skin-tone. These people know it. That's why they keep asking me the time. They just want to get a better look at me; they want to see some sort of diamond piercing hidden in my ear, maybe a multicolored tongue, an orange eye...whatever. I just tell them, "Now". Now...It's good enough for them. They give me a cheeky smile and wander off to their sushi bars and banquets.

_A bunch of fat weirdos. _

What am I guarding the big guy from anyway? Red people? I haven't seen many of those. When I do, they get those dirty looks. It's actually pretty funny. I'm chuckling, but some gold chump skips over, ruining my fun, asking for the directions to a restroom. I just tell him, "Now".

He merrily skips off, looking for Now. It makes me laugh even harder.

_A bunch of stupid fat weirdos. _

Then, the anthem goes off, and all the Capitol stands alert. Even the octopus woman gets silent. I just yawn.

"This is it! We get to see our new president! Aren't you excited?"

I shrug at the pink fat man, "Sure."

Once the anthem quiets down, some more guys start talking up on the balcony high above the plaza. They look professional at least, not colored by any sort of dye. They talk too much, and I want this crap to get over with. I'm getting hungry, and I'm not about to eat here with these folk.

Then some big burly guy introduces the new President of Panem. Things get kind of strange after that. The president doesn't come out. It annoys me, seeing as it was my job in the first place to guard the guy, and he doesn't even show up.

That's when I notice the giant screen behind the stage flickering to life. The picture is just...plain white. Just a giant white screen with nothing but the symbol of the Capitol centered in the middle of the white.

_I guess I'm guarding a screen. _

See, this is what I mean about the idiocy of the Capitol. Don't get me wrong, my job can be kinda fun, but only because I get to stand around and laugh at idiots like these people.

Then, a voice booms through the speakers surrounding the screen. Lemme tell you right now, I've never heard a voice so evil in my entire life. I really doubt that they're enhancing his voice, but whoever this new president is, his voice alone makes up for his physical absence. It's strange really, because even though we can't see the guy, even I know that he doesn't mess around.

I don't get to hear much of the voice, but in the moments I do, the words make me think harder than I should be. I'm only a Peacekeeper, not a damn philosopher.

"_In my new reign of presidency, I promise to enlighten the masses with a Games none of you shall ever forget. As my first order, I decree that a Cornucopia be absent this year. I decree that all tributes start equally. Most importantly, I decree that every tribute will have to face their greatest fears in the Arena. Fear is a feeling that cannot be replicated, but in this Arena, fear is an element that will be prevalent throughout. This year, tributes from mental wards, orphanages, and prisons will have their names placed into the Reaping Pool twice as much as normal citizens of the Districts." _

Sheesh this guy gives me the creeps, and I can't even see him! Fear _would _ be the type of thing this guy would come up with. Crazies like this always have sick imaginations. And we're supposed to be ruled by this guy? Then he decides to put a bunch of psychos into the Arena as well! This guy and what army? How about the nutty army?

"_Let the Games begin..." _

With that, the screen goes black, and the voice fades. Literally, the whole damn crowd erupts with cheers and chaos. They get like this every year...I've seen it on the television. I promised myself I'd never get a job in an environment like this...especially on a day like this. A whole swarm of rainbow splashed freaks start dancing on tables and then this really weird music starts playing...and I just can't take it anymore.

_I really gotta get outta here. _

I glance at my watch and wave to the Head Peacekeeper, who is currently indulging himself in a pool of alcohol. I love my boss.

I hastily make my way for the exit, occasionally pushing a few technicolor midgets to the side with my boot. A lavish dish of some sort goes flying in my face, and I swat the server away with wide eyes.

As soon as I hit the streets, I start running. See what the Capitol can do to a guy like me? I already feel the insanity coming on. I honestly just want to sleep. I want nothing to do with the Games, mainly because I find them boring and uninteresting. It's the same damned thing every year. Reaped, Chariots, Interviews, Boring tributes, arena is boring too, the Careers band together, they slaughter everyone in the beginning, and then the final Careers turn on each other in dramatic fashion. Last one just gets lucky.

Sometimes you get that guy who was smart enough to hide in some trees or something. I always root for those kids. They're smarter, more determined to win. It's something I could have seen myself doing. But, anyway, the pattern is always the same. It's uninteresting and dull. The last President was a short and tubby fellow. Always had a cigar in his mouth, always surrounded by freakish women. I could tell the guy was just in it for the fun. God knows how he managed to get himself elected.

He was as boring as his monotonous voice was on stage. He used a teleprompter, but could barely read the text. He had the Head Gamemaker decide everything for him. His creativity was virtually nonexistent. Rumor has it, the guy was half wasted at his speeches. Had the IQ of an ape, and yet we elected him. The Capitol makes absolutely no sense. And yet, I'm stationed here.

At least this new guy knows what he's doing. The theme sounds intriguing. Fear is always a nice touch, but never has it been used as a central theme of the Games.

Well, if fears an element that's gonna be a big factor, I'm already feeling it. Something is just not right about this whole thing, though. Even as I'm walking back down the street, there's something strange about this whole ordeal. This new president didn't even show his face, and he's already acting like he's been in office for years. The guy sounded pleasant, they always do. But this guy...he sounded like a professional.

_He can't be that good, can he? _

It's possible. Usually the new president has to get help from other officials...you know, learn the ropes and all. The Arenas and Games they make are boring and uninteresting in their first few years. They've got little up their sleeves. This guy had it planned, I could tell. Even if he just got elected yesterday, that man had this planned all along. Maybe I thought wrong about this year.

I chuckle as I open the door to my apartment, "This is going to be one hell of a Games."


End file.
